The principle of automotive head-up-up displays is to project images, in particular images that are useful for driving, directly into the field of view of a driver.
To do this, head-up displays in general comprise an image-generating device suitable for generating images and a device for projecting the generated images, which device is suitable for transmitting these images toward a semi-transparent plate placed in the field of view of the driver.
Most of the image-generating devices used at the present time comprise a light source that backlights a screen suitable for generating the images. This screen absorbs some of the light that backlights it, this causing thermal heating thereof.
However, the temperature of the screen is critical to the correct operation thereof, the latter running the risk of being damaged, or even being made defective, by a temperature that is too high. The heating of the screen may therefore decrease its lifetime and lead to its replacement.
It is therefore necessary to find solutions aiming to cool the screen, or to prevent heating thereof.